Removal of sister level 80
Removal of sister Lv80 (renamed H Sister Lv80 in Elona Custom) is a quest in the Elona+ mod of Elona. The name has been changed as of version 1.10. From: The older sister who resides in a house in the upper right part of Ludus in the South Tyris continent. Although she has a randomly generated name, she is still a unique type and drops a card and statue every time. Reward: An ether material kit, 300 music tickets, artifact axe Negative Edge from the boss. Task: Defeat the H_sister_(boss) and report back to the older sister. When the boss attacks. the music will change to track number 57 (mcBoss4). Although this quest can be done during the Rain Festival, the only change is that the festival music will start up again after talking to the boss, instead of the boss music. Journal updates * Quest accepted (Elona Custom): The older sister in Ludus asked me to get rid of the H Sister that settled in her basement. * Quest completed (Elona Custom): I got rid of the H(itman) Sister. I should report to the older sister in Ludus. Loot * The (equipped by the ). Strategies Simple quest, but can be unexpectedly tough to the unprepared. The older sister wants you to get rid of a perverted (translated from ecchi) sister that's living in her basement. Accepting the older sister's request opens up stairs to the right of her house. Going down these stairs, you run right into the . The dialog which follows always leads to the same line, with her informing you that "the 'H' in is the same H from 'Hitman'". After this, she attacks. She can do some pretty brutal damage with the and she can take quite a beating as well. You're basically dealing with melee attacks here, but the Edge has the pierce special, which means your PV won't help you every time. With this in mind, characters with high Evasion and DV will be at an advantage, moreso due to the 's low accuracy, but characters with high Greater Evasion can also take the chance to engage her in melee. Magic and ranged combatants have to be especially careful, since the map is a very small square without obstacles and the 's high speed guarantees that she will quickly close into them; for this reason, bring pets, lots of pets, preferably with high DV and HP or the cArmour bit, and have your character ride a fast or resilent (preferably both) pet. The also has superb resistance to all elements except for raw magic, acid and cut damage. After she is beaten, she will drop her weapon, card and figurine, and your journal will update; talk to the older sister in her house for your reward. The basement will remain open, and since it's a static map, you can use it as an item storage or a safehouse. Dialogue The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom Unofficial version 1.65. Older sister's dialogue ;Offer :H-Help me, (player's name)! An H Sister settled in my basement recently... I think she's aiming to kill me. Please, get rid of her! :;Too much trouble. ::You'd abandon your older sister?! Y-you heartless bastard--- :;I'll do it. ::Thanks. You should go immediately! You can get to the basement from the stairs at the back of my house. ;Incomplete :Hurry! Hurry and get rid of the H Sister! ;Complete :I wonder why I was being targeted by a hitman... Regardless, thanks a lot! Here, it's not much but I want you to have this. ;Return :I know you have to adventure, but... Take care of yourself, (player's name) H Sister's dialogue ;entering the basement :You came to get rid of me...? Huh? Do you hate H sisters that much? :;I love them. ::Really?! That makes me so happy... ::(More.) ::H is for ecchi but I prefer hitman-! :;I hate them. ::That's... so terrible... ::(More.) ::Be honest! Don't you like H sisters? ::;Hai. :::sequence as "I love them" answer above ::;Yes. :::sequence as "I love them" answer above Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Ludus